The Lake
by Captain Topaz Tribal
Summary: (5 of 5) College can be a tough time for anyone. Especially when you fall in love with one of your best friends. AU, angst, shounen ai, and mistreatment of cafeteria food. HoujunGenrou R&R! R Rating for language. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

The Lake

By: Captain Topaz Tribal

**Rated R** (For language... If you ask me. I think it's too high of a rating for this fic, but better safe than sorry, ne?)

A/N: This is an AU fic, and my first dive into Fushigi Yuugi fanfiction. .' This fic will mostly focus on Genrou and Houjun (Tasuki and Chichiri). So if you don't like the idea of them together, run away. Far, far away. Also, if you're expecting a lemon, you won't find it here. I can't write a lemon to save my life. . Sad, ne? And if ya'll hadn't noticed, I'll be using everyone's real names instead of their Seishi names. .--' I don't know why.... It seemed like a good idea at the time.

Anywho, enjoy.

Chapter 1

It was dusk. The stars were just beginning to show in the evening sky. The wind was strong, almost to the point of being too cold. The waves fueled by the wind crashed onto the shore of the lake, giving the impression that it was more like an ocean. The sounds of the small party could be heard from where the young man was sitting.

He smiled at the thought of his friends having a good time without him. He wanted to join them, he really did. However, he wasn't feeling up to feigning good spirits so he opted for the easier route: distancing himself and staring out into the lake.

It was a big lake. If a person stepped out onto the shoreline, he or she wouldn't be able to see to the other end. His friends and he always went to the lake at night, hoping to avoid any people. The lake was always more fun when there wasn't anyone else around.

A sudden, harsh gust of wind blew against the young man's face, causing his bright blue hair to fly around haphazardly. He closed his mahogany eyes and waited for the strong gust to pass. When it did, he opened his eyes and sighed. Something was wrong with him. He only wished he knew what. It felt like something was different in him.

A sweet voice caught his attention and interrupted his thoughts. His head turned to see Ryuen jog over to him, purple braid bouncing behind him. "Houjun-kun!"

Houjun put on a smile for his friend. "Hi."

"What are you doing way over here? The party's that way." Ryuen hooked his thumb in the direction behind him. A smile broke out on his flushed face. "You're missing all the fun. Gen-chan's getting plastered again."

At the mention of the fiery man's name, Houjun froze. His phased countenance only lasted a second. He was able to regain his bearings and answer the feminine man. "I was just admiring the lake, no da. It's really beautiful when the sun sets."

Ryuen grabbed Houjun's arm and pulled him up from his sandy seat. "Aw, come on. This is no time to be alone! It's a P-A-R-T-Y! Let's go." With strength that didn't seem possible for his delicate frame, Ryuen pulled the reluctant Houjun back to the party.

The bonfire was brilliant against the darkened, night sky. Everyone was enjoying their last free day before they had to go back to classes on Monday. Their week long break seemed too short. Food and drinks were spread around the small group with plenty to spare. Ryuen quickly sat Houjun back with the group and went to sit next to his "almost" boyfriend, Saihitei. Even though Saihitei was reluctant to Ryuen's obvious advances, the purple haired boy was still hopeful. This left Houjun to sit next to Dokun, who was roasting marshmallows in the over-fed fire while talking to Myojuan, and Kishuku, who was in the middle of another make-out session with his girlfriend Miaka. Kishuku and Miaka had been together so long that no one could ever remember them not being together. While it was usually a cute sight, it tended to get overdone.

This left Shun'u or Genrou, as he preferred. He was sitting exactly opposite of Houjun from across the bonfire. His reddened face almost matched his hair as he polished off a bottle of saké . He smiled as he grabbed for another bottle. Houjun sighed inwardly. He didn't really want to be there, but he couldn't just refuse the invitation. He knew his friends were only trying to have fun together. He didn't want to spoil that with his unhappy mood. So, he put on a smile and grabbed a can of soda from the cooler. If he was going to try and be happy, he would at least need some caffeine.

The night rolled on and the party began to disperse. The bonfire lost its warmth, the food had been packed away and the people went on their way back to their homes. The only ones who were left were Houjun, Kishuku, Miaka, and Genrou. Miaka waited patiently in the car, while Kishuku, with help from Houjun, tried his hardest to help keep Genrou from falling into the lake.

Genrou's speech was worse than usual to decipher, due to his inebriated state. "G'ta fuck offa me! I kin 'alk out you fuckin' p'shin' me!" he slurred at Kishuku as he went to grab another bottle. Little did he know that it was only water.

Kishuku groaned in anger. "Stop being so stupid, fang boy!"

"Fuck off...." Genrou growled, pushing Kishuku away and nearly soaking himself in the lake if it weren't for Houjun's quick reflexes. Kishuku and Genrou never did get along well and when Genrou was drunk, Kishuku was usually better off staying far away. Why he was trying to help the red-haired man now was beyond Houjun's comprehension.

Houjun sighed. "I'll take him home, no da. Don't worry about it. You can leave with Miaka if you want, no da."

"Are you sure?" Kishuku asked. "I know he can be a handful when he's drunk...."

Genrou growled at the comment.

Houjun nodded. "I'm sure, no da. Don't worry about it. I can take care of him, na no da."

Kishuku nodded reluctantly. "Alright then. See you on Monday in class."

Houjun nodded in response as Kishuku left, driving him and Miaka back to their apartment. He looked down at Genrou who sat in the sand, staring out at the waves. It was dark now, but the moonlight was bright enough to allow them to see relatively well. Houjun smiled at his drunk friend. "I guess we should be getting back to the dorm, no da."

Genrou's angry mood seemed to deflate as he watched the movement of the water. "I don't wanna go yet...."

A sigh escaped Houjun's lips. It was nearing two in the morning and he was getting tired. Putting on a happy mask for his friends wasn't as easy as it sounded. He sat next to Genrou. "It's late."

"So?"

"I have stuff to do tomorrow, no da."

"How import'nt could it be?"

Houjun didn't know how to answer the question. Instead, he looked out at the lake and admired the scene he was admiring hours ago. Without the light he previously had, the lake looked even larger than before and more awe inspiring. Then, a gust of wind came in from the lake and reminded him that it was also too cold to stay out any longer. He turned to Genrou and pulled at his sleeve. "We're going now, no da."

Genrou didn't acknowledge him. He only continued to stare out into the lake. "It's beautiful, ain't it?"

Houjun sighed. "Yes, it is, no da. But we're going to catch colds if we stay out here any longer, na no da."

Genrou was quite for a moment, then sighed and stood up shakily. "Alright. We kin go now." He dusted the sand off his pants and headed for his car.

Houjun also stood and pulled out the keys to Genrou's car. It was customary for Genrou to give up his keys to one of his friends before he began a drinking binge. Houjun happened to be that friend tonight. He helped Genrou walk to the car without falling face first into the sand.

Once they got to the car, Genrou plopped himself into the passenger's seat and leaned back. "Oi, I'm startin' ta' get sleepy...."

Houjun slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. "Well, it is getting late, no da...." He shifted the car in gear and headed back to civilization.

The effects of the alcohol seemed to be wearing off and Genrou looked more tired than drunk. Houjun silently thanked whatever God there was for small favors. It was silent for a while. The only sound was the engine and the car radio softly playing an old rock song. So when Genrou spoke up, it startled Houjun a bit.

"Ya' seemed a bit outta it t'night. Somethin' botherin' ya'?"

Houjun thought up a quick excuse. "I'm just worried about a paper that's due in a few days, no da."

"Che, ya' worry too much 'bout classes. Ya' should enjoy life while ya' can!" he commented, a fang poking out from his smirk.

"I'll enjoy life once I finish college, no da." Houjun remarked.

"By then, it's too late. The best years are gone. Ya' need ta' loosen up, Houjun."

Houjun glanced at the fire-haired man. "And barely pass classes because of goofing off too much like you? I'll stick to studying, na no da."

"Ah, don't use me as an example fer anything.... 'cept maybe a hott movie star." He laughed at himself while Houjun shook his head in amusement. It was true that Genrou was very handsome. The women flocked to him almost as much as they did for Saihitei and Ryuen. Houjun was always a bit jealous of that. It wasn't that he wanted women to flock to him. It was that he wanted Genrou's attention to focus on him. Houjun knew it was a selfish thought, so he tried to ignore it. Maybe then it would go away.

Remarkably, Genrou hardly went out on dates with his admirers. He spent most of his time hanging with his friends or getting drunk with his roommate Kouji. Genrou and Kouji had been friends since they could remember and were always getting into trouble together. Jealousy crept into Houjun's mind again at the thought of Kouji and Genrou having fun together.

Luckily, Genrou started talking again, saving Houjun from his thoughts. Unfortunately, he was strangely serious, especially for being as drunk as he was. "Yer lyin' ta' me. Yer not worried 'bout any stupid papers, are ya'?" His amber eyes were narrowed and staring at the side of Houjun's face.

Putting on his most innocent face, Houjun smiled and continued to stare at the road in front of him. "What are you talking about, no da?"

Genrou was mad, and Houjun knew from experience that a mad Genrou was a Genrou that you didn't want to be around, especially when his anger was focusing on you. "Don't play dumb wit me, Houjun. I kin tell when somethin's really botherin' ya', so just drop the dramatics."

Houjun kept quiet. If he said anything, Genrou would turn it into a game of Twenty Questions. Besides, he didn't quite know _what_ was wrong with him. He had been feeling strange for a while now. How could he explain to Genrou that something was wrong when he didn't know what it was?

Not taking the silent treatment well, Genrou growled to himself and crossed his arms. "Stop bein' so fuckin' stubborn! Why d'ya always do this!?"

Houjun blinked in confusion, but didn't turn his eyes from the road. "I don't know what you're-"

"Yer doin' it again!!" Genrou shouted, nearly jumping out of his seat to knock some sense into his blue haired friend. "Stop pretendin' ta be fine when yer not! It fuckin' pisses me off!"

"....Maybe we should talk about this later. I-"

"No! We're gonna talk about it now!" Genrou yelled, his temper flaring.

Houjun took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he spoke again. "I don't want to discuss this while I'm driving. It can wait, unless you want me run your car into a telephone pole because you keep yelling at me." He ended his sentence with a quick glare directed at his interrogator, even though it wasn't needed. His tone was enough to keep Genrou quiet, at least for the rest of the car ride back to the dorms.

The two occupants of the car ceased speaking. Silence reigned, except for the soft beat of classic rock coming from the stereos. Genrou took to looking out of the side window, an annoyed look on his face. His orange bangs fell into his eyes as he scowled at the scenery that passed by, obviously sulking. Houjun, on the other hand, keep his mind focused on driving.

It wasn't long before they reached their destination: Weston Hall Dormitory. Houjun parked the car in the closest available space he could find and turned off the engine. He tossed Genrou's keys to him and got out of the car without a word. He was halfway to the entrance when Genrou shouted at him.

"Oi! Where the hell do you think yer goin'?!" Genrou stumbled up to him, trying to keep his balance.

Houjun sighed at the pitiful sight and answered the question. "To bed. It's a quarter to three and I'm tired." He walked to the door and opened it with his key, while Genrou followed him.

"Ya' said we could talk! I'm holdin' ya' to yer word!"

"....I don't want to." Houjun continued his way up to the second floor where his room was.

Genrou didn't stop his pursuit though. He continued to follow Houjun all the way to his room. "Stop bein' so fuckin' stubborn!"

Houjun fiddled with his keys until he found the one he wanted. "Stop yelling. It's 'Quiet Hours'." With his door finally open, he entered and threw his coat on his bed. Luckily, he didn't have a roommate. Otherwise, he knew Genrou's voice would've woken up anyone in the room.

"Fuck 'Quiet Hours'! I wanna know what the hell is wrong wit ya'!?"

Knowing there wasn't a chance in hell he was getting out of this, Houjun let Genrou in and shut the door. He sat down on his bed and looked up at Genrou's flushed face. He wasn't sure if he was red because he was still drunk or if he was just angry, but it didn't matter. Either way, he was getting yelled at. With a sigh, he spoke up. "Fine. I'll talk."

Genrou sat with a huff on the empty bed across from Houjun. "'Bout damn time.... I thought I was suppose ta' be the stubborn one...." Genrou was quiet for a moment. It seemed that once he had what he wanted, which was Houjun to sit and talk to him, he didn't know what to do with it. Finally, he managed to get his words out. "Now, tell me what the fuck's been wrong wit ya'. Yer drivin' me crazy wit yer gloomy attitude lately."

Houjun stared at the boring, gray carpet, hoping for inspiration on how to answer the question. Instead, he was met with a mental block. "....I.... I don't know...."

"What d'ya' mean-"

"I don't know! I just don't know why I'm acting like this." Houjun blurted out. "I can't explain it to you if _I_ don't even know what's wrong!" He bowed his head and stared at his hands as they clasped in his lap.

Genrou stared at his friend. He felt his heart clench. He wanted to help. So why couldn't he? It wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry, no da.... I'll be fine." He looked up at Genrou with a watery smile. "Don't worry about me. I'm sure everything will be ok, na no da."

Genrou stared at Houjun. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. He felt so helpless… powerless to do anything to help someone he cared about. Without knowing what he was doing, he crossed over to Houjun and engulfed him a tight hug.

Houjun gave out a small gasp of shock. He wasn't expecting such a show of affection from Genrou. He always was the tough guy and didn't let anything get to him. This was a side of his friend that wasn't seen by many people. After his initial shock, he relaxed and just let himself be held.

Genrou's breath brushed against Houjun's neck as he spoke. "....Ya' don't have ta' pretend ta' be happy around me. I know ya' better than that." His hands clenched the fabric of Houjun's shirt as he let his thoughts pour out of his mouth. "Ya' can depend on me, if ya' need ta'.... I'll be here fer ya'...."

Houjun let his head rest on Genrou's shoulder. A tear that he had been holding in found its way out. "....Arigatou.... That's nice to know...."

They stayed that way for a few minutes before Genrou pulled away with a nervous grin. "I guess I should leave then and sleep off that saké from the party." He walked to the door and opened it. "If ya' need ta' talk, just call me, ok?" When Houjun nodded, Genrou smiled. "Good. See ya' tomorrow." He closed the door quietly and left for his own room.

Houjun sighed and stretched out on his bed. For some reason, he felt better. He smiled at the thought of Genrou being so sympathetic and open with him. He felt calmer and happier than he had in a long time. Just the thought of Genrou made Houjun smile. He could picture his friend in his mind. His red-orange hair arranged in a wild mess, his amber eyes glinting with mischief, and his fang toothed grin smiling at Houjun made the young blue haired man happy to be his friend. Houjun remembered how Genrou smiled at him after he comforted him. His mind focused on Genrou's lips and he wondered just what they would taste like if he kissed him....

Houjun's eyes flew open in shock at his thoughts. He quickly sat up and shook his head. What was he thinking? There was no way he could like Genrou in _that_ way. They were just friends! It wasn't like that! Houjun quickly thought up as many excuses for himself as he could, but it wasn't working. The thought was already planted firmly in his brain. Was this what was wrong with him? Was the reason he was acting so strange because he had repressed feelings about his friend? About Genrou?

His mind in a flurry of thoughts, Houjun rested back down on his bed. His eyebrows were knitted together in worry. He didn't expect this, but he couldn't change it. Now there was only one question that mattered.

What was he going to do?

To Be Continued...

A/N: Hmm.... I think Houjun is a little OOC.... Of course this is an AU, so I have a bit of leeway there. . Anyway, Review and tell me what ya'll thought? Onegai, minna-san!!!


	2. Chapter 2

The Lake

By: Captain Topaz Tribal

A/N: I realized that I forgot a disclaimer last chapter.... Hmmm.... Well, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. . Hopefully that will keep the lawyers content. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed. If you're an author, you know how much it helps to get feedback (or at least compliments .) on your work. Enjoy the second chapter!

Chapter 2

"Gen-chan!!!" Ryuen shouted as he pounced on the redhead when he spotted him in the hallway of the Language Building. He smiled and winked at his friend. "Ready for class?"

Genrou growled at Ryuen and shook the young man off. "Oi! Knock it off! Yer makin' a scene!"

Indeed, a few other students glanced at the two as they made their way to classes, but not for more than a few seconds. Ryuen just smiled. "Aw, Gen-chan, don't be so grumpy." He stuck his hands in Genrou's hair and rubbed them around, making the redhead's hair twice as messy as it already was.

"OI!" Genrou shouted, jumping away from Ryuen and trying to fix his hair. "Yer so fuckin' annoyin'...."

"You're not a morning person are you?" Ryuen grinned at his friend. "Or did you have too much to drink last night?"

Genrou adjusted his backpack and headed back on his way to Spanish class, which he had with Ryuen. "What d'ya think I am? Some kinda lush?" he asked in an irritated voice.

Ryuen grinned playfully. "But you ARE a lush Gen-chan!"

"Ryuen. Shut up."

The purple haired man mocked a hurt expression and grabbed Genrou's arm pleadingly. "Gen-chan! Your words slay me!"

Genrou rolled his eyes. Just as they reached their classroom door, he turned to his overly dramatic friend. "Callete la boca, Ryuen." He entered class with a smirk.

"Ay! Qué triste!!" Ryuen cried out and followed his friend into class.

* * *

Houjun sat in his literature class as the professor discussed their last reading. However, Houjun couldn't concentrate on the lecture. His mind was still stuck on his realization.

He had feelings for Genrou.

He couldn't understand it. Why did this have to happen? He didn't need this kind of problem now. He had to worry about school, not his growing affections towards one of his best friends. He chewed on the end of his pen with worry. _'What am I going to do....?'_

He couldn't just tell Genrou about his feelings. What if he was disgusted by him? What if he didn't want to be his friend anymore? Genrou would never want to see him again....

Houjun couldn't let that happen. He'd have to hide his feelings for Genrou as best he could. If he couldn't love Genrou the way he wanted too, he'd still want his friendship. If he couldn't at least have Genrou's friendship, he didn't know what he would do.

Houjun mentally nodded to himself. He'd keep it a secret. That wouldn't be so hard.

* * *

Kishuku plopped himself into the chair at his regular table in the cafeteria with a heavy sigh. Saihitei raised his eyebrow at the blue man. "Problems?" he asked in his regal tone.

Kishuku glanced at the pretty man and mumbled in the most sarcastic tone he could muster. "Noooo.... I'm _perfectly_ fine. Nothing at _all_ is wrong. I'm having _the best day _of my _entire life_!!" He folded his arms on the table and let his head fall to meet them.

Saihitei hid an amused smile behind his hand. "Let me guess.... It either has to do with school, Miaka, or both."

Kishuku lifted his head just enough so that his eyes were visible. He glared at his brown haired companion and spoke, his voice muffled by his arms. "Both."

"Ah, I see," Saihitei affirmed an pushed back his cup of hot tea. "Did you want to talk about it, or would you rather wallow in self pity?" He said it so seriously, Kishuku couldn't deny the offer.

He sat up straight in his chair and looked to Saihitei. "Let's just say that I have three 10 page papers due in different classes and Miaka isn't happy that I'm too busy to spend time with her."

Saihitei nodded. "There's not much you can do about that except finish your papers as fast as you can. Miaka will just have to wait." His advice was obvious and very simple, but Kishuku appreciated it none the less. "I can assume then that you won't be attending any parties this weekend?" he added.

Kishuku sighed and drummed his fingers on the table. "Yeah. Damn it. There was suppose to be a good one on Friday too." He smirked. "I was gonna crash it, but I guess I'll be writing papers instead."

"That's regrettable...."

"Yeah...." Kishuku agreed. His eyes drifted toward the desert table. "How's the pie?"

"As disgusting as ever."

"....Two slices then."

* * *

Ryuen snapped his fingers happily as he and Genrou entered the cafeteria. "Yay! Food time! I'm starving!"

Genrou rolled his gold eyes at his companion. "Yer startin' ta sound like Miaka."

Ryuen paused for a moment. "....Oh, now that's a scary thought...."

Genrou caught sight of Kishuku and Saihitei as they were setting their dirty dishes on the washing cart. He pointed out Saihitei to Ryuen. "There's yer boy toy."

Ryuen's face burst into happiness when he saw Saihitei's countenance. "Hi!" he shouted to the pair. They waved back and headed towards Genrou and Ryuen.

"Leavin'?" Genrou asked, grabbing a tray and a fork.

"Yeah. Classes," Kishuku answered glumly.

Ryuen's eyes watered as he gazed at Saihitei lovingly. "Aw, you can't stay and keep me company?"

"I'm afraid not," Saihitei replied.

"But Gen-chan is a horrible eating companion! He talks with his mouth full!"

Genrou narrowed his eyes. "OI!!"

Kishuku laughed. "Yeah, it's hard for Genrou to keep his mouth shut at any time!"

"Watch it, Kishuku, or you'll be tastin' the ground so fast, ya' won't know what hit ya'!" Genrou growled.

Kishuku laughed, only making Genrou more angry. "Oh, I'm _so _scared...."

Just before Genrou was about to throw a fist towards Kishuku's face, Ryuen pulled him back, surprising Genrou with the lack of effort it took to do so. "Not today, Gen-chan!" the purple haired man said playfully, pulling Genrou towards the food. "See you all later!" he said cheerfully to Saihitei and Kishuku, ignoring Genrou's angered and profanity full protests.

* * *

It was a good fifteen minutes before Genrou was calmed down enough to hold an intelligent conversation with. Even then, Ryuen was able to see how troubled his fiery friend was. His normally loud and sometimes obnoxious friend seemed withdrawn. It wasn't like Genrou.

"You seem a bit distracted today. Papers? Homework?" Ryuen asked as he picked at his salad, not sure if he could trust the main course. "Or maybe girl troubles?" he added with a mischievous smile.

Genrou glared. "Nothin's wrong wit me. Why the hell would ya' think that?"

Ryuen pointed one graceful finger at the redhead's tray. "A pile of mashed potatoes and seven cookies? I can tell you're not yourself when there isn't a meat product on your plate."

Realizing that Ryuen was right, Genrou grumbled and smacked his fork into the pile of mashed potatoes with a wonderful plopping sound. "I fuckin' hate ya'," he said calmly, hating every minute that Ryuen could gloat in his presence.

"Just talk! Stop being such a stubborn ass and tell me about your problem!" Ryuen said. His voice had a playful ring that just managed to cover his anxiety.

Genrou sighed, finally ready to confess. "It's not me wit the problem."

Now Ryuen was confused. "Who then?"

He looked down at his sorry excuse for a lunch. "....Houjun."

Ryuen paused for a moment. "Houjun? ....Really?"

"Yeah...."

"Are you sure?"

Genrou smacked his fist on the table. "Ya' think I'd make this shit up?! Yes dammit! Houjun!"

Ryuen blinked. "....Well, what's wrong with him?"

"That's the thing! I don't know! It's buggin' the hell outta me! I can't help 'im if I don't know what's wrong." Genrou shoved one of his cookies into his mashed potatoes in frustration.

"Hmm...." Ryuen mumbled, staring at Genrou's latest culinary masterpiece. "Maybe I can get it out of him. I have a knack for helping people," he said with a smile.

Genrou snorted at the comment.

Ryuen glared at his friend. "What's so funny, fang boy?"

Genrou snickered. "The thought of _you_ helpin' anyone is funny." He laughed at his friend until Ryuen bopped him hard on the head. "OW! Dammit!"

"For your information _-Genrou-_ I am very helpful," Ryuen stated firmly. "I'll talk to Houjun and see if I can help him."

Ignoring the throbbing pain in his head, Genrou managed to be serious. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Ryuen asked, a bit confused.

" I don't think that Houjun wants everyone ta' know 'bout his problems," Genrou answered. "I had a hard 'nuff time getting' 'im ta' talk ta' me...."

Ryuen blinked. "When did you talk to him?"

"After the party."

Ryuen frowned. "Maybe the reason you had such a hard time talking to him was because you were piss ass drunk."

"I was not!" Genrou yelled, the aggravation in his voice pulsing. Ryuen's eyes rolled at Genrou's denial. Calming himself down, Genrou managed a level voice. "Just leave it ta' me. Ok?"

Ryuen studied his friend's face before answering. He looked so determined. Ryuen mentally sighed. He knew he couldn't stop Genrou once he had his mind set on something. "Alright then. I'll leave it to you." Ryuen knew Genrou wouldn't accept any other answer, but there was no way that he was going to sit this one out. He'd try to help Houjun as best he could without Genrou knowing. It was definitely going to be tricky.

"Thanks." Genrou looked relieved at his friend's answer.

Ryuen raised an eyebrow at him until his gaze caught sight of a familiar head of blue hair. A smile lit up his face. "Speak of the devil."

Genrou turned around and spotted Houjun, tray in hand. A fanged grin spread out on his face. "Oi! Houjun! Over here!"

Spotting his friends, Houjun smiled and headed towards their small, corner table. He set his tray down and sat next to Ryuen. "Konnichiwa, no da!" he exclaimed with a happy face.

Genrou's happiness at seeing his blue haired friend dimmed once Houjun came over. Houjun's high pitched and overly happy tone gave him away. He was faking cheerfulness, probably to make him stop worrying. Instead, it made him worry more.

Ryuen smiled at Houjun. "How's it going?" he asked happily, hoping neither Genrou nor Houjun would figure out his plan.

"I can't complain, no da," Houjun answered. He noticed Genrou's plate. A confused look crossed his face as he stared at the mashed potatoes and cookies. He blinked. "Mad at your food again, na no da?"

Genrou threw another cookie in his mashed potatoes. "....Sorta...." He finished off his creation by pouring the remains of his Pepsi onto it.

Ryuen wrinkled his nose and pulled away from the table. "Damn it Genrou. Just leave it alone. You've killed it enough."

Taking the statement as a challenge, Genrou grinned. "Che, says you! I bet I could make it grosser!" he proclaimed.

"Grosser isn't a word, baka," Ryuen said dryly.

Houjun smiled and put a cruton from his salad on top of Genrou's creation. When Genrou raised an eyebrow, Houjun replied, "Just helping the cause, no da."

Genrou grinned. "Alright! I'm gonna get some jello!" He left the table, determination in his eyes.

While Genrou was absent, Ryuen turned his attention to Houjun. "Houjun-kun?"

"Hai, no da?" he replied, taking a bite out of his salad.

Ryuen studied his friend quietly for a moment. "....Are you ok?"

Houjun blinked innocently and replied quickly, "Of course I'm ok, no da! Why wouldn't I be? There's nothing wrong, na no da."

Ryuen smiled triumphantly. Genrou was right. Something was wrong. Houjun's nervousness gave it away. Now only to dig further....

"We're friends, Houjun-kun. If you have a problem, you should know you can talk to me about it."

Houjun stared at his plate for a moment. He looked up and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly when he saw Genrou approach the table.

Genrou laughed and sat down. He grabbed his spoon and strategically placed cubes of orange jello around his mashed potatoes. "Beautiful!" he exclaimed happily.

Ryuen frowned at the concoction. "That is the most disturbing thing I've ever seen."

Genrou smirked. "Wait 'til I throw on the lemon pudding!"

Ryuen paused. "....I'm leaving." He grabbed his tray, thoroughly disgusted by Genrou's creation. "See you all later," he said to his friends, then departed.

After Ryuen was out of sight, Genrou snickered. "Finally got rid of 'im. He was drivin' me fuckin' nuts." He turned his attention to Houjun. "So, how are ya'?"

Houjun's gaze went from his plate to Genrou, then back again. "You don't need to worry about me, no da." He smiled and tried his best to sound convincing. It was getting harder and harder for him to lie to Genrou.

Genrou stared at him. He knew Houjun was lying. He was getting sick of the act. "Ya' can say that, but it won't happen."

Houjun bit his lip. "I'm fine. Really...."

Genrou's gold eyes narrowed. "Stop lying."

Houjun shrunk back into his chair and didn't utter a word. He kept his eyes on his lunch while Genrou kept his eyes on Houjun. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Genrou sighed. "....Fine. Whatever...."

"Gomen nasai...." Houjun mumbled. "I know I'm a pain. I'll just.... I won't bother you anymore." He got up to leave, but Genrou grabbed his arm before he could move away from the table.

"....Do you have anything else to do today?"

Houjun blinked in confusion. "....Not really.... Why?"

Genrou grinned. "Let's go somewhere."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Well, tell me what ya'll thought. Personally, I'm still hung up on "Super Angsty Houjun" . I couldn't help it. I'm the Queen of Angst...... I'm also the Queen of Random Humor, but that's not applicable in this fic. .' Rest assured; I will make this fic have a happy ending. . "Cross my heart and smack me dead, stick a lobster on my head!"

R&R, Minna-san!!


	3. Chapter 3

The Lake

By: Captain Topaz Tribal

Chapter 3

At one in the afternoon, the lake was picturesque. The sky was clouded over, hiding the sun from view and making the sky and the lake seem as one, continuing on forever. It was chilly. The wind blew in from the lake as always, but the cold sting it brought to the skin was welcome today.

Houjun and Genrou walked along the shore of the lake. There wasn't another soul around. It was the middle of the day and most people were at work or school. Houjun smiled as he looked out at the lake. The sound of the waves rolling on to the beach was soothing and helped him to forget about his troubles.

Genrou noticed the lift in Houjun's mood, so he kept quiet. He was a bit afraid that if he opened his big mouth, he might upset Houjun again. He didn't want to do that.

Instead, Houjun spoke, keeping Genrou quiet for the moment. "Why did we come here, no da?"

Genrou grinned. "I thought ya' might like it."

Houjun smiled softly. "I do. Arigatou, na no da."

His smile made Genrou happy. It wasn't a fake smile like Houjun usually wore. It was a true, real smile, as if he took off a mask and let the real him shine through.

Houjun noticed a large, log sitting on the shore. It looked as if it had drifted on the lake for quite a while. The wood was smooth and free of bark. Seeing as all the walking had tired him out a bit, Houjun walked to the log and sat down. Genrou followed and sat next to him. He stretched out his legs and leaned back, using his hands to prop him up. They both continued to gaze upon the lake as the waves lazily flowed on and off the shore.

"How long have we been here, no da?" Houjun asked, looking to Genrou.

Genrou glanced down at his watch. "'Bout two hours." He returned Houjun's gaze. "Why? Are ya' bored already?"

"No, no. I'm having a great time, no da. It's nice to go someplace to relax for once." Houjun answered, his eyes returning to the water.

"Yeah...." he agreed, but kept his eyes on his friend. He wanted to help Houjun so badly. He just wished he knew what to do.

Another round of silence began. They sat quietly for a while, Houjun staring at the lake and Genrou staring at Houjun, trying to think of a way to help his friend. Before he knew it, Houjun spoke up again.

"You're awfully quiet, no da...." he commented, catching his friend's gaze before Genrou had a chance to avert his eyes.

Embarrassed at being caught staring, Genrou blushed and looked out to the lake. "I just don't wanna say somethin' stupid again and make ya' sad when ya' seem ta' be happy fer once...." He laughed softly at himself, trying to lighten the mood. "Everyone knows what a big mouth I got...."

Houjun blinked, then smiled. "You don't have to be quiet if you don't want to, no da." He stood up and turned to Genrou. "Maybe we should get back now. Everyone will wonder where we are if we miss dinner, na no da."

Genrou got up. "Ah, fuck everyone else. We should go out ta' eat. Dinner in the Caf bites t'night anyway."

Houjun paused for a moment in thought. "Where should we go?"

Genrou grinned. "The one place 'round here that almost no one else goes ta', of course!"

* * *

The cafeteria was crowded and noisy. Doukun quickly shuffled to the table that his friends occupied and set down his tray. As he pulled out his chair, Myojuan smiled. "A bit busy tonight," he commented taking a drink from his glass.

Doukun nodded. "I can't even imagine why it would be though. 'Bean Casserole' and 'Goulash' aren't that popular."

Ryuen and Saihitei quickly joined their friends at the table and sat down.

"Salad again for me," Ryuen said with a sigh. "You'd think the people here would realize that they need better food, instead of serving us crap everyday."

Saihitei looked around confused for a moment. "Where's everyone else?"

"Probably thought it was a good night to skip out on dinner," Myojuan replied, poking at the Goulash with his fork.

Saihitei sighed and looked to Ryuen. "We should have followed that example and ate elsewhere."

"Yeah," Ryuen replied, looking down at his plate. He knew that Kishuku and Miaka usually ate at their apartment for dinner unless it was a special occasion that they wanted to spend with their friends, but Genrou and Houjun always ate in the cafeteria with their friends.

Ryuen's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Oi!" Kouji, Genrou's roommate, said as he walked up to the table. "Have any of ya' seen Genrou 'round? I've been looking' all over fer 'im, but his sorry ass ain't shown up yet."

"The last time I saw him was at lunch," Ryuen answered, while the others shook their heads.

"Damn. Ah, well. Guess I'll keep up the search. Later!" Kouji said as he made his way out of the cafeteria.

Now Ryuen was certain that something was up.

* * *

B's Café was a small diner on the edge of town that was usually full of senior citizens during the day. At night, however, the small diner was close to empty and served as a great place to go if you wanted to eat, yet still maintain a bit of solitude. There was a small radio that the waitresses and cooks had going that kept the building from being too quiet. The soft sound of jazz music seemed out of place in the tiny café, but it was more than welcome.

Genrou and Houjun sat at a small table near the window, waiting for their food to arrive.

"This is a nice place, no da." Houjun said, gazing around at the country style building in curiosity. "I didn't know it was ever here, na no da."  
Genrou smiled as he stretched out in his seat. "Trust me ta' find the places no one ever goes ta'." He grabbed his napkin and started to fold it, not really knowing what he was doing with it.

Houjun returned his eyes to Genrou and watched as he made a mess out of his napkin. He smiled. A minute or two passed before he realized that he was staring at the redhead and quickly moved his eyes to the window. He was suppose to keep his feelings for Genrou a secret, but it was so hard to keep himself from doing something that would give him away.

"Anou.... Houjun?" Genrou spoke up, ending the unusual silence that seemed to creep into most of today's conversations.

"Hai, no da?" Houjun answered, turning his attention to Genrou. He had hoped his friend didn't notice him staring earlier.

"I was just wonderin'.... Did ya' figure out what was buggin' ya'?"

Houjun froze. He didn't know what to tell Genrou. He obviously couldn't tell him the truth, but he couldn't lie either. Genrou would know. He always knew when Houjun was lying. He didn't know how the redhead managed to fish out every lie Houjun could produce. It was annoying, irritating, and damned cute.

Well, if Houjun couldn't give Genrou the entire truth, he would have to make due with a half-truth. "Hai. I did."

Genrou smiled, and Houjun thought he would die right there. "Alright! Now that we know what the fuckin' problem is, we kin fix it."

"....H-Hai...." Houjun agreed, his voice low.

Genrou's happy mood waned at Houjun's tone. "Ya' don't look so happy," he stated. He stared at Houjun for a moment. "Houjun.... What _is _the problem?"

Houjun turned his eyes to the table, but kept his voice strong. "…..I can't tell you that."

Genrou glared, but managed to keep his voice down. "Why the hell not?"

Houjun looked up, a sad smile on his face. "I just can't."

The waitress arrived then, bringing them the food they had ordered not fifteen minutes ago. "Here you go. If you need anything just yell," she said with a smile.

Houjun nodded to the waitress. "Arigatou, no da."

Once the waitress left, Genrou looked to Houjun, but Houjun's attention was now on his food. He didn't want to talk to Genrou now and nothing was getting solved this way. Houjun was determined to not let Genrou help him, even though he obviously needed _someone_ to help him, or at least someone to talk to. But Houjun was so stubborn when it came to his emotions, even more than Genrou. It was starting to scare him. He was beginning to think that there was no way he could help Houjun. Ever.

Suddenly, his appetite was lost.

* * *

Kouji glanced away from the TV for only a second before returning his eyes back to his videogame. "So, ya' finally decide ta' show up, eh? Where the hell were ya'? I've been looking' fer ya' since lunch."

Genrou threw his coat in his closet, not caring where it landed and sat on his bed with a sigh. "Ya' ever try ta' look in the _Cafeteria_ durin' lunch? That's where normal people eat."

"Oi, don't even start wit me! I spent the better part a' my afternoon looking' fer ya'! Yer Mom called ya' and wants ya' ta' tell 'er if yer goin' home 'fore summer break."

"Che, fuck no. Is she fuckin' outta 'er mind? There's no way I'm spending' anymore time at home than I have ta'." He turned his back toward Kouji and stretched out on his bed.

"Well, ya' better tell 'er that then. Oh, an' Ryuen told me ta' tell ya' that he wants ta' talk ta' ya' too." Kouji's focus found it's way back to the game. Unfortunately, he lost. "Ah, fuck!"

"What the hell does Ryuen wanna talk ta' me 'bout?" Genrou asked, turning to Kouji.

"Damned if I know. But he said if ya' don't talk ta' 'im real soon, yer a dead man." He began his game again.

Genrou was silent. Without a word, he stood up and walked out the door.

Kouji raised his eyebrow at his friend. Something wasn't right. "Hmm...." In his distracted state, he wasn't paying attention to the game again. When he turned back to the screen, big, bold letters flashed "YOU LOST" at the dark haired man. He threw the controller on the carpeted floor. "God-fucking-dammit!"

* * *

Genrou trudged up to the fourth floor of the dormitory where Ryuen's room was located. Half of him expected that Ryuen would be gone, doing God-knows-what with Saihitei. The other half expected to be kicked in the shin if Ryuen was there. Either way, he didn't want to go up to Ryuen's room. However, he knew that if he didn't go now, he would only be more sorry later. He was still frustrated with Houjun and he didn't know if he could handle a conversation with Ryuen without blowing up at the feminine man.

Soon enough he arrived and knocked harshly on the door. He heard a call of "Come in!" and entered the room. Luckily (or perhaps unluckily), Ryuen was there and his roommate was absent.

"I see Kouji gave you the message," Ryuen said with a smile.

"Yeah, now what the hell d'ya want? I'm tired and I wanna go ta' bed," Genrou said, trying to get Ryuen to be quick and forego his usually longwinded conversations.

"Where were you at dinner?" Ryuen asked, his tone playful.

Genrou rolled his eyes and groaned. "Fuck, can't a guy miss dinner once without gettin' the third degree?!"

"Not around here," Ryuen answered. "Was Houjun with you."

"Why d'ya ask?"

"Neither of you were at dinner. I assumed you were together."

"Well, ya' can stop assuming shit, cause yer never right anyway." Genrou spoke before he could think. He didn't know why he tried to cover up the fact that he spent the majority of his day with Houjun. Houjun was his friend. He could spend time with him if he wanted to. What was wrong with that? Nothing, that's what.

....So why did he lie about it?

The way Ryuen smiled at him convinced Genrou that the purple braided man knew he was lying. "Alright then, Genrou. I believe you." His eyes lit up and Genrou was sure that he was up to something. He just didn't know what.

"....I'm leavin'," Genrou said, turning around and heading out door. He had enough of Ryuen's mind games.

Ryuen continued to smile. "Tell Houjun 'Hi!' for me!" he called to the redhead.

Genrou glared over his shoulder, but said nothing. He slammed the door as he left.

Ryuen laughed softly at his friend. "I think it's starting to make a little more sense."

To Be Continued...

A/N: I hope ya'll liked this chapter.... Sorry that it couldn't be any longer. I guess I just like to write short chapters. Please Review Minna! Love ya'!


	4. Chapter 4

The Lake

By: Captain Topaz Tribal

A/N: Y'know, this is one of my favorite chapters. .....And I don't know why... Hmm...

Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed and everyone was anxious for the weekend to come. Houjun entered his last class of the day, World History, and took his seat. He only had to endure this class and then he would be free for the weekend. Hopefully, the Professor wouldn't assign too much homework. He needed a break. Ever since the day he spent with Genrou, Houjun had been avoiding him as best he could. He would still see Genrou in the few classes they had together or for lunch and dinner, but he tried his best to steer clear of him. It was getting very difficult for him to hide his growing affection towards the redhead and he suspected that Ryuen knew of Houjun's secret.

As if on queue, the purple haired man made his entrance into class. He smiled up at Houjun and sat next to him. "Hey! How are you?" he asked, setting his messenger bag on the desktop and pulling out his book.

Houjun smiled back. "Fine, no da. You?"

"Never better!" he exclaimed. "It's Friday and my last class of the week. What could be more perfect?"

"Friday and no more classes, na no da?" Houjun suggested.

Ryuen laughed. "This is true! So it can only get better from here on out, ne?"

"Hai, no da," Houjun agreed and opened his notebook.

Ryuen regarded his blue haired friend silently for a moment. "....Houjun-kun?"

"Hai, no da?"

Ryuen was about to speak, however the Professor entered the room and seemed ready to begin class. Disappointed, he pulled out his notebook and pen. Quickly and discreetly, he wrote a message for Houjun to read and elbowed him when he was done.

_"You've been avoiding Gen-chan lately. Did he do something stupid again?"_

Houjun blinked at the message. Was it that obvious or was Ryuen just that insightful? He mentally sighed and wrote a reply.

_"No, Genrou didn't do anything stupid, no da. At least not more than usual, na no da."_

"Then why are you avoiding him like he has the plague?"

Houjun hesitated before writing a response. _"It's complicated."_

Ryuen frowned at his answer. That wasn't telling him anything. With a curt look that he made sure Houjun saw, he wrote again. _"Houjun, just tell me what's wrong before I'm forced to get violent!"_

Houjun gulped. He knew it was no idle threat coming from Ryuen. He carefully thought up a response that he hoped would appease his friend. _"I just have some things I need to work out."_

"Why can't you just say it?"

"Say what?"

"That you love Genrou."

Houjun froze. He had thought that Ryuen suspected his feelings for Genrou, but to say that he loved him? Sure, he had feelings, but were they love? And if they were, how was it that Ryuen could so easily see it when he couldn't.

After a few moments, Houjun looked up to see Ryuen's worried expression. As he wrote a reply, he was vaguely aware of the lesson being taught. _"Ryuen, I just don't know anymore."_

"What's not to know? You love him, right?"

"If what I feel for him is love, then yes. I do."

"Then tell him! You're hurting yourself by not being true with your feelings!"

"I don't mind hurting myself if it means things can stay the same as before. I don't want him to hate me. If I just keep it to myself, we can still be friends. He doesn't need to know."

"But don't you see? Things are already different! Everyone use to have so much fun together! Now we're all walking on eggshells waiting to see what happens between the two of you!"

Houjun paused for a moment, shocked. _"EVERYONE knows about this?!"_

Ryuen smiled. _"Well, they know what's going on to a degree. They mostly think that the two of you are fighting about something. I think I'm the only one who's figured out the whole truth. But they're bound to find out sooner or later."_

Houjun sighed. _"...What should I do?"_

Ryuen nearly smacked his head in frustration. _"TELL GENROU HOW YOU FEEL!!!! DO I NEED TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?!?"_

"....You just did. This conversation's on paper, remember, no da?"

_"Houjun-kun...."_ Ryuen wrote. Somehow, it managed to come off as threatening. _"If you don't tell him soon, I'll have to do it for you."_

That got Houjun back on the track Ryuen wanted him on. _"Iie! I can do it! I just need time. Onegai Ryuen, no da?"_

Ryuen smiled softly. _"Hai, Hai. Promise to do it this weekend."_

"This weekend?!"

"Hai!! This weekend!!!" Again, Ryuen's words seemed to jump off the page and threaten to strangle him if he didn't comply.

_"Hai, no da."_

Ryuen smiled triumphantly while Houjun slumped in his chair dejectedly. This weekend would prove most interesting.

* * *

Dinner was a stressful occasion. Had Ryuen not been there, Genrou doubted that anyone would be making conversation at all. Truthfully, he didn't want to be there, even though he was starving. He knew going to dinner meant he'd see Houjun looking like he was about to break out into tears at any moment. The worst part was, he knew why Houjun had been acting the way he had for the past few weeks.

It was because of Genrou.

Genrou didn't know what he did or why Houjun was avoiding him so skillfully. All he knew was that it was his fault and he wanted to fix it. He had to. This was getting ridiculous. He wanted the old Houjun back. He wanted to see his friend smile like he use to and not with a fake smile he put up only to keep others from worrying about him. He'd do anything to have things back to normal.

While Ryuen was making plans for this weekend with everyone, Genrou looked up at the person who had been on his mind the most as of late. Houjun sat across the table from him, but his eyes never once landed anywhere near Genrou. He wouldn't look at the redhead and that only fueled Genrou's desire to resolve whatever had created the rift that was now separating them.

He stared at the blue haired man, willing Houjun to meet his mahogany eyes with Genrou's golden ones. After a few tense minutes, Houjun returned Genrou's gaze. He looked as if he were a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming semi, seconds to being run over.

Suddenly, Houjun stood up and flashed an obviously fake smile to the others. "Well, I have homework I need to get done, no da. See you all later, na no da."

Ryuen smiled at him as he headed off with his tray. "Houjun-kun! Don't forget your promise!"

Houjun paused, blinking at the feminine man, and blushed. His eyes glanced at Genrou for a second before he could form words. "H-Hai, no da!" he said quickly, and left.

Ryuen smirked knowingly and turned back to the others. "So, I was thinking that we could all go bowling on Sunday?"

Genrou glared at Ryuen. He could tell his friend knew something and damn it if he didn't want to throttle it out of him! Pushing his macaroni and cheese around his plate, he thought out a plan of action for his situation, quite unlike how he would usually go about a problem. Most of the time, he would take the most straightforward approach he could find, but this time, he felt like he needed to tread carefully. He valued his friendship with Houjun too much to use his normally spur of the moment attitude. This time he needed a strategy....

Damn did he suck at strategies.

* * *

It was late that Friday night when Houjun found himself at the threshold of Genrou's dorm room. He raised his fist to knock, but stopped before his hand reached the door. He couldn't do it. He couldn't confess his feelings. Not tonight. He sighed at himself. Ryuen was going to kill him.

He was about to walk away, but stopped himself. _'Why can't I do it? Why can't I let others know how I really feel for once? Why can't I stop hiding from everyone?'_

He had to do it. He couldn't back down now. With renewed courage, Houjun knocked on the door. There was a distinct yell of "It's open!" from inside. Houjun took a deep breath and grabbed the doorknob. _'It's now or never.'_ He opened the door.

The first thing he saw was Genrou standing on his chair, putting away one of his text books on the shelf. He turned to see who entered and froze, shocked. Obviously, he didn't expect to see Houjun anytime soon, especially with the way he had been avoiding Genrou lately.

Houjun made it a point to speak first. "....Hi." He closed the door behind him and stood awkwardly, waiting for Genrou to react.

The redhead stared for a moment, not quite sure if what he was seeing was real or not. After a few seconds he replied. "Hi." He got down off of his chair and sat down on it. He didn't know what else to do.

Once Houjun realized that he was running the show, he cleared his throat and tried to start off the conversation right. "Um.... I just came here to...." he faltered. He couldn't even finish the one sentence he managed out of his mouth. What happened to his resolve to see this through?

Houjun was seconds from fleeing, when Genrou spoke up. "Gomen."

"N-Nani?" Houjun asked, confused.

"Fer whatever I did ta' make ya' hate me. I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry," Genrou continued, staring down at the floor. He was so tired of seeing his friend depressed. He had to fix whatever it was that he did wrong. An apology seemed the right way to start.

It was then that Houjun realized something. During the time that he had been avoiding Genrou to hide the fact that he was attracted to the brash young man, Genrou thought that it was _his_ fault that Houjun was avoiding him. All this time Genrou was blaming himself for Houjun's melancholy attitude. And now he was apologizing to Houjun, when it was Houjun who should have been apologizing.

"....Iie...." Houjun spoke up.

Genrou looked confused. "What?"

"....You shouldn't have to apologize, Genrou-kun." Houjun's eyes were narrowed with determination. "You didn't do anything wrong. I shouldn't have ignored you like I did. Gomen. Gomen nasai."

Genrou looked even more confused than before. "....What are you talkin' about Houjun? Why are ya' apologizin' ta' me?"

Houjun continued his confession. "Gomen. It was my fault, and I'm so sorry." He bowed his head. "I didn't.... I mean...." He sighed. Why couldn't he get the words out. "I just wanted to tell you that I...." He closed his eyes. He could do this. He _could_!

Genrou stared at Houjun. What was he talking about? Wasn't it _his _fault? He could've swore that he'd done something wrong as usual. "....Tell me what?"

Houjun cleared his mind. He had to do this now. He had to! "Genrou.... I..." He mentally smacked himself. _'Just do it!'_ his mind shouted at him. "I...."

Suddenly, a familiar greeting was heard outside the door. "Knock, knock! Who's dere?"

Genrou slapped his hand on his forehead. Damn Kouji and his dramatic entrances.

"Why, it's Kouji! Kouji who? Genrou's best buddy and roomie, back from the most kick ass party ever! Oh, Kouji! Why come on in, won't ya'? Arigatou!" The door opened revealing Kouji, slightly intoxicated and completely unaware that he interrupted a serious conversation.

Completely losing any nerve he had managed to gain before, Houjun smiled politely at Kouji as he entered. "Konban wa, Kouji-kun, no da," he greeted and turned back to Genrou. "I suppose I should start working on my homework now, na no da. See you later, no da." Houjun retreated out of the room as quick as he could without making it look like he was fleeing. He mentally chastised himself. _'Baka, no da. Baka. Baka!'_

Something inside Genrou shouted at him to not let Houjun leave like that. Never one to ignore his instincts, Genrou jumped out of his seat, passed a slightly confused Kouji, and into the hall.

"Oi!! Houjun!" he called for his friend, but when he looked down the hall, Houjun was no where in sight. He frowned. "K'so!"

* * *

Ryuen almost jumped out of his seat in surprise when there was a fierce knocking at his door. Curious as to who would want to see him this late at night, he got out of his chair and opened the door. What greeted him was an out-of-breath and frustrated redhead.

Ryuen glared at the intruder. "Gen-chan," he said angrily. "What do you want?" He was just about to go to bed too.

Genrou tried to catch his breath. "D'ya know where Houjun is?" he asked quickly, not bothering to explain himself.

Ryuen's anger deflated at the mention of his shy friend and his voice filled with concern. "No. Why? What happened?" he asked, already forming a scenario in his mind.

Genrou took a deep breath and brushed back his orange bangs. "I dunno. He came ta' my room and I apologized, y'know, cause I knew he was mad at me for somthin'. He had ta' be.... I mean, why else would he ignore me for all this time...."

"Gen-chan.... get to the point please."

"....Well, then he got all sad and wouldn't stop apologizin' ta' me! Then Kouji came in and Houjun ran off. I've been lookin' for 'im everywhere, but I can't find 'im anywhere!"

_'He didn't tell him....'_ Ryuen thought. _'He probably lost his nerve. Hmm.... Maybe I should lend him a bit of help.'_ Ryuen smiled. "I'm sure he'll be ok. By the way, I took some notes from World History for you since you weren't there today."

Genrou almost fell over at Ryuen's lack of concern. "Are you fuckin' nuts!? I need ta' find 'im!"

Ryuen ignored Genrou and turned around to look for his notebook. "Where did I put that...." he mumbled looking on his shelves.

Genrou glared and shouted at Ryuen. "Are ya' even listenin' ta' me!?!?"

"Ah, here it is!" Ryuen grabbed the notebook and walked over to Genrou, flipping through the pages as he crossed the distance between them. Once he found what he was looking for, he handed the notebook to Genrou. "Here. Read this. I think you'll find it interesting," he said with a smile.

Genrou didn't even spare a glance at the notebook. "What the hell are ya' talkin' about!? I don't have time fer this! I need ta' find Houjun!" He was about to turn around and leave, seriously pissed off at Ryuen for being no help at all, but Ryuen quickly grabbed Genrou's shirt and pulled him back.

"Gen-chan, read the notes."

"I said I don't have time-"

"READ IT!!!" Ryuen all but shouted and dropped him unceremoniously on to the floor, shoving the notebook in his face.

"FINE DAMMIT!!!" he shouted, finally looking at the page that Ryuen had it turned too. Once he did, he froze. He was silent for a long time before he turned to Ryuen. "W-What's this?" he asked, very confused.

"A conversation Houjun and I had in World History when you weren't there," he said with a small smile. "We had to write it on paper once the Professor came in the room."

Genrou stared down at the words on the white sheet before him. He just couldn't believe what he was reading.

_"Why can't you just say it?"_

"Say what?"

"That you love Genrou."

Was it true? Did Houjun really feel this way? He couldn't understand why on earth Houjun would love someone like him. He was just an obnoxious, loudmouthed baka. What the hell did Houjun see in him?

_"What's not to know? You love him, right?"_

"If what I feel for him is love, then yes. I do."

"Then tell him! You're hurting yourself by not being true with your feelings!"

"I don't mind hurting myself if it means things can stay the same as before. I don't want him to hate me. If I just keep it to myself, we can still be friends. He doesn't need to know."

Houjun thought he would hate him? How could he _ever_ hate Houjun? He cared about Houjun too much to quit being his friend. Genrou would even go as far as to say that he also loved Houjun. But in _that _way.... He didn't know. It was so sudden. He needed time to sort out his thoughts.

At least a few things were getting cleared up. Now Genrou knew the reason why Houjun had been avoiding him lately. He didn't want Genrou to know. Houjun was hiding from him and his feelings.

Suddenly, Genrou came to a decision. It had to stop. He wasn't going to let Houjun hurt himself like he had been. He wasn't going to be the reason for Houjun's sadness anymore. He handed the notebook back to Ryuen and looked up at his friend. "I gotta talk ta' 'im."

A smile played on Ryuen's lips. "Where did you look already?"

"All over the dorm. I don't think he's here."

"Hmm….. Try the steps outside of the Art Department. He likes to sit there sometimes to read."

Genrou smacked himself in the forehead. "Why didn't I think a' that?"

Ryuen laughed, "Cause when it comes to thinking Gen-chan, you're better off not trying."

Ignoring Ryuen's jibe for once, Genrou got up to his feet and headed out the door. Ryuen raised an eyebrow at his now absent friend. "Not even a "Goodbye"? Geez, Gen-chan," he muttered playfully to himself as he closed the door. He smiled.

He had a feeling it was going to be alright.

To Be Continued...

A/N: And the secret is FINALLY OUT! Ok, ok. Just one last chapter after this to wrap it up. Review please!!! I love reviews! I mean, who doesn't? Hehe. Review! Review! Please?


	5. Chapter 5

****

The Lake

By: Captain Topaz Tribal

A/N: This is it, folks! The finale! Here we go!

****

Chapter 5

Even though it was the middle of April, snow began to lightly fall from the night sky. Genrou pulled his coat tighter around his body to keep the wind from bowing in any unwanted snowflakes. He made his way as quickly as he could to the Art Department's building. He had to find Houjun as fast as he could and get this whole mess straightened out.

Genrou's breath misted out as he ran down the sidewalk. _'Why the fuck do they gotta make these damn buildings so far away from the dorms!?'_ he whined in his head, frustrated that it was taking him so long to get to his destination.

Finally, the Art Building was in sight. Genrou let his eyes scan the steps to the front entrance, however he couldn't see Houjun anywhere. He took a few deep breaths, exhausted from running the entire way. _'Shit, where the hell could he be now?'_ Once he regained his breath, he headed toward the next building. _'Might as well try all the buildings since I'm already here....'_

Just as he passed the Art Building, something caught his eye. He turned his head back towards the Art Department. There, sitting on a small set of back steps, was Houjun. His head was bowed and his face was covered with his hands. He hadn't realized that Genrou was there, or if he had, he made no indication of it.

Quietly, Genrou walked towards the blue haired man. When he got closer, he realized that Houjun didn't have a coat on. He only had on a thin shirt. _'Must've left the dorm right after I saw 'im. He's gotta be frozen!'_ The snow was beginning to get thicker and there was already a thin layer of it on the ground. Once he was an arms length away from Houjun, Genrou spoke up softly. "Oi."

Startled, Houjun jumped and looked up. His puffy, red eyes widened. Quickly he tried to gain whatever scrap of composure he could muster. "G-Genrou-kun? W-What are you doing out here so late, no da?"

"I was about ta' ask ya' the same thing." Without hesitation, Genrou took off his coat and wrapped it around Houjun.

Houjun seemed confused. "W-What are you doing?"

"Ya looked cold. Ya' could get more use out of it than I could." Genrou took a seat next to Houjun on the steps and looked out at the campus, trying to think of what to say and do next.

It was silent for a while. Even the falling snowflakes made no sound as they touched the ground. Finally, Houjun spoke. "Why did you come looking for me?" he asked, keeping the coat firmly wrapped around himself. He was still cold, but the coat was warmer than nothing.

Genrou crossed his arms across his chest to try and keep warm. "Why'd ya' run off like that?"

Houjun looked away. "I didn't run."

"Bullshit."

Houjun frowned and narrowed his eyes. He was getting tired of justifying his actions to everyone. "I don't have to explain why I do everything to you. It's none of your business."

Genrou glared at his friend. "It is when I'm a part of it."

"And who said you were?!" Houjun countered quickly. He was losing his patience and he didn't like it.

Genrou paused for a moment. "....Ryuen told me," he finally spit out. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to say it.

Houjun froze in fear. _'Ryuen.... Told him? Oh no.... No.... This is so bad....'_ "I.... I...." Houjun's sensible thought processes had left him much earlier that night. He was acting purely on emotions. And his emotions told him to flee before he got hurt more. "I have to go." He jumped to his feet and prepared to bolt for a safe place where he could wallow in self pity.

However, Genrou quickly grabbed his arm and jerked Houjun back to the stairs. "Don't ya' even try ta' run out on me this time, Houjun!" he growled, none too happy at the thought of chasing down his blue haired friend again.

"Let go of me, Genrou!" Houjun shouted trying to pry the redhead's hand off of his wrist.

Genrou stood and grabbed a hold of Houjun's other wrist. "No fuckin' way! Not until you talk with me!"

Knowing he wasn't going to get away, Houjun simply turned his head away and closed his eyes. That way Genrou couldn't see his face to read his emotions. The redhead was getting disturbingly good at it.

Genrou continued to stare at Houjun. "Tell me," he said. "Is it true?" His voice lost it's angered tone and his grip on Houjun's wrists loosened. "Please. I need to hear it from you." He was pleading now. "Tell me, Houjun. Please."

Houjun kept his head turned away and his eyes closed. There was no way he could dodge the question now. There was no way he would be able to straight out lie to Genrou. It was time to come clean. "....Hai...." he managed to say, even if he barely said it above a whisper. He was going to cry. He just knew it. "I love you and I'm sorry that I do." There. It was done. Now he could go back to his room and try to forget about the whole damn mess.

However, when he tried to pull away to leave, Houjun was pulled closer to Genrou. He was about to protest his inability to leave again, but found himself engulfed in a tight hug from his friend. He was shocked to say the least. He was almost positive that his last little confession was going to end his and Genrou's friendship. A hug was unexpected to say the least. Houjun was so shocked that he stiffened up and couldn't even voice his surprise.

Genrou sighed, resting his head on Houjun's shoulder. "There. Was that so fuckin' hard?" he asked. He was so tired, emotionally and physically. Hopefully Houjun would be better now.

Houjun was completely baffled at his friend. "W-W-What....?" he stuttered.

"Why did ya' have ta' torture yerself like this? Why couldn't ya' just tell me how ya' felt?" Genrou asked, still not letting go of Houjun. Why couldn't he understand?

"I....I thought....that you would hate me if I-"

"BAKA!" Genrou shouted, tightening his grip on Houjun. He felt like he would lose him if he let go. "I could _NEVER _hate you! You're my friend and always will be."

Houjun's frozen limbs began to unfreeze themselves while wrapped in Genrou's embrace. Finally, Houjun retuned the hug and let the tears he'd been trying to hide from everyone slip out of his eyes. "I was afraid...." he whispered, his hands clutching the fabric of Genrou's sweatshirt. "Gomen nasai."

Genrou laughed, feeling his own eyes mist over. He ignored the tears he thought might fall. "Stop all the apologizin'. I think I had enough fer one night."

"Gom-" Houjun stopped himself before he apologized once again. "....Hai."

Genrou smiled. "Good." He pulled away from his friend enough to see Houjun's face, but didn't let go of him. He paused before he spoke. "....Houjun, yer my friend and I love ya'.... I always will.... But I don't know if I love ya' the same way ya' love me." He took a breath. "Could ya'.... Could ya' give me some time ta' think? I just need ta' sort out all my thoughts.... Onegai?" Genrou looked down at the blue haired man, unsure of the reaction he would get after he spoke his mind.

Houjun took a minute to respond. When he finally looked up at Genrou, he smiled softly. "Of course, Genrou-kun, no da. You can take as much time as you want to. I'll wait until you're ready to answer, na no da. No matter how long it takes."

Genrou blinked. _'No matter how long it takes?' _The declaration took him slightly off guard. He half expected Houjun to call it quits and forget about him. Why? Why did Houjun care so much, especially for him? What made him so special to Houjun? Now he was the one who couldn't understand. Genrou stared at Houjun, unable to fathom what made Houjun love him. Why him? Why?

Genrou didn't know what he was doing until felt his lips press against Houjun's. His body acted on it's own before he could stop it. He was about to pull away and apologize to Houjun profusely, when he realized that he didn't want to stop. He like kissing Houjun. A lot. As Genrou began to let his inhibitions go, the kiss changed as well.

What began as a gentle, chaste kiss started to evolve into a deep, longing, passionate kiss. Their embrace tightened, as if holding on to one another was their only way to stay alive. It was as if time had stopped just for them, letting them have a single moment in time to enjoy all to themselves.

When they finally pulled apart, it was as if the spell was broken. However, the effects were still lingering. Both Genrou and Houjun blushed deeply. Genrou was the first to find his tongue to speak. "Um….. Gomen. I don't know why I just did that."

Houjun laughed lightly. "Who's apologizing now, no da?"

Genrou smiled. "Yeah, yeah. I know. No more apologizin'." He looked up at the sky. The snow was still falling and seemed to be piling up even faster than it had before. He gave a fanged grin to Houjun as he took his hand. "Maybe we should go inside 'fore we freeze ta' death out here."

Houjun returned the grin with one of his own. "Hai, no da," he responded, even though he wasn't the least bit cold anymore.

**__**

Epilogue

It was the weekend before final exam week. On Monday, Houjun had two finals to take: Advanced Chemistry and English Literature. Seeing as how English was a breeze for him, Houjun opted to give his Chemistry notes a thorough look over….. As well as every chapter they covered in the text book. He was just about to start on the 7th chapter when a shadow blocked out the sun's rays. Houjun looked up to see Genrou, holding an unopened bottle of saké and grinning like a 10 year old in a candy store.

"C'mon Houjun! Let's have a drink!" he said enthusiastically. He motioned down the beach to where the rest of their friends were finishing unloading their party supplies.

Houjun looked back down at his Chemistry text book. "Just let me look through the rest of these chapters."

Genrou sighed. "I can't believe ya' brought a _book_ wit ya' ta' this party! We're suppose ta' be havin' fun! This is the last time we're all gonna be together until after summer break and yer spendin' the time _studyin'_."

Houjun shut his book. It was obvious that Genrou wasn't going to let him study, at least right now. Besides, for once he didn't want to study. He smiled. "Alright, Genrou-kun, no da. I'll put the book away, na no da."

Genrou laughed with delight. "Haha! Sugoi!!" He pulled Houjun up with his free hand and kissed him quickly. "Let's go!"

Blushing, Houjun let Genrou lead him by the hand back to their group of friends. It was a nice day. The breeze off the lake was warm and the sun was shining down happily. All in all, it was a great day.

Ryuen looked up to see his two friends heading back over. "Ah, Gen-chan! Just in time. Help us start the bonfire. You always were good at that."

Genrou grinned. "Stand back and let a pro show ya'll how it's done."

Ryuen laughed. "I'd stand back if I were you, Kishuku-chan! I don't think Gen-chan would mind lighting you on fire again."

"Don't remind me," muttered Kishuku, backing away from the kindling. Somehow he was always in trouble when Genrou and fire were mixed.

It wasn't long before the fire was burning strong and the food and drinks were passed out to everyone there. It was just like the last time they had a party similar to this. Everyone was chatting with each other and having a damn good time. The only difference was that this time....

Houjun smiled at Genrou as he finished off his last bottle of saké with a flourish. "Ah, that was great shit, ne?!" he shouted, leaning closer to Houjun.

Houjun nodded. "Hai, Genrou-kun.... Except that you drank it all by yourself, no da."

Genrou blinked in confusion, the alcohol not helping his mental processes. "...I did?"

"Hai, no da." Houjun smiled as he answered the question

"Ah! Gomen, Houjun! Ya' were gonna have some too!"

"That's alright, Genrou-kun, no da. You like saké better than I do anyway, na no da."

A sneaky smile spread on Genrou's flushed face. "I think I know a way ya' can still have a taste..."

Houjun blinked, confused. "Nani, no da?"

Suddenly, Genrou pounced on Houjun and kissed him, sending both of then off the back end of the log they were sitting on. Everyone's attention was drawn to the couple as they landed on the ground.

Of course, Ryuen was the first to state the obvious. "I think Gen-chan may have had a little too much to drink," he said with a smile as he nudged Saihitei to get his attention.

....This time, Houjun was having just as much fun as everyone else, if not more.

When Genrou broke the kiss, he looked down lovingly at Houjun and managed to be semi-coherent in his drunk state. "Ai shiteru, Houjun."

Houjun smiled happily. "Ai shiteru, Genrou-kun."

The happy couple was just about to kiss again when a sing song voice behind them belted out childish lyrics. "Houjun-kun and Gen-chan sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!"

"I'm gonna kick yer ass, Ryuen!!"

"I'd like to see you try, Fang-boy!"

As Genrou and Ryuen began their usual verbal battle of name calling, Houjun just smiled.

****

Owari

A/N: Aw, the end. sighs dreamily I actually finished a multi-chapter fanfic. I'm proud. I usually get bored half way through the story and quit. .- Not this time though! Haha!!! Thanks to all my friends who inspired this fic (you know who you are) and to everyone who read it and enjoyed it. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone.

And on that note, Review!!! -hugs and kisses- Until next time, Minna-san!


End file.
